


Shut Up and Bake with Me

by Elphaba42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Baking, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, honestly i love these here children but i love SUFFERING more sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba42/pseuds/Elphaba42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is coming over for a visit and Hinata is grossly underprepared but optimistic and gets himself into a giant mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Bake with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Come over and bake with me."  
> Also Kozume Kenma is koming over.

**TO: Kenma (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) (12:05)**

ooo so u can come over??? GWAH IM SO EXCITED ill bake a cake for u when u get here!!!

 

**FROM: Kenma (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) (12:07)**

Ok I’ll be over in about 2 hrs. I’m excited for cake.

 

Hinata rolled over in his bed, shivering at the cold air that touched his back when the blankets slid off and smiled. He hadn’t seen Kenma since last New Year’s and was excited to see him again, even if he was, undoubtedly, going to bring Kuroo along. Hinata had giggled at his joke about cake when he sent it but it had just barely processed in his mind that Kenma actually expected cake when he leapt out of bed, almost hitting his head on the ceiling of his bedroom, and threw on whatever clothes he could find. Kenma wanted cake. Hinata couldn’t, for the life of him, bake.

 

Hinata threw his shoes on and rushed out the door, almost forgetting his coat and wallet on the way. He raced down the street to the corner store and bounced on the balls of his feet when he had to wait for the lights to turn at the pedestrian crossings. When he finally reached the shop, he stood inside panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. How long does it take to bake a cake? He hadn’t ever baked one before, so it’s not like he had any reason to know. Hinata’s first course of action was to pull out his phone, his numb fingers having far too much difficulty holding it and almost letting it fly free. He tapped absent-mindedly at it, scrolling and scrolling until he found something.

 

“Um… sir? Do you need any help finding anything?” The sales clerk at the counter asked, her voice wavering and nervous,

 

“NO THANK YOU!” Hinata shouted, causing her to jump violently.

 

“O- ok. Good luck.” She said.

 

“Thank you!”

 

HInata wandered around the store, very obviously not knowing where anything was. He was starting to worry as almost fifteen minutes had passed and he still didn’t have any idea where the ingredients to make this cake were.

 

He suddenly spotted a tall, dark-haired stranger two aisles down and breathed a sigh of relief. The guy he saw was, in fact, not a stranger but his mean, brooding,  _ chef _ , neighbour He could undoubtedly bake a cake (and probably a pretty good one) and would most certainly help Hinata if he asked, right?

Hinta bounded over to the man and stood in front of him, hands on his hips and his facial expression constipated more than anything else. “You! You c- can bake! Help me bake a cake!”

 

“Um… who are you?” The man asked slowly, confusion dusting his features.

 

“Hinata Shoyou! I’m your neighbour?” Hinata said. “Look, my friend is coming over in-” he glanced at his phone screen, “And hour and a half, probably with his boyfriend, and he’s expecting cake and I don’t know how to bake and you can probably bake a cake and I’m pretty sure you’re a godsend because I can’t bake a cake and you can and-” Hinata paused for a much-needed breath, “Please help me!”

 

The man looked startled but not mad so Hinata figured he still had a chance. He sighed and shook his head, “Fine, whatever. I’m Kageyama Tobio, by the way. Do you have the recipe with you or…?” He asked, trailing off.

 

“Ah, yes, I do!” Hinata exclaimed and gave Kageyama his phone.

 

He chuckled a bit at the lock screen but unlocked it and glanced at the recipe. His eyes widened at the steps and he exhaled deeply. “This… this recipe is going to be a little bit complicated for your skill level. We’ll just use mine,” he said before closing the tab. “ Go get a sack of flour, sugar, and a thing of whipping cream. I’ll get the other stuff.”

 

Hinata and Kageyama divided and conquered the list that Kageyama had given them, and they were done and walking back to their apartment building. Hinata didn’t bounce at the crosswalks on the walk back.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When they reached Hinata’s apartment building, he unlocked the door and the both of them dropped their shopping bags onto the linoleum kitchen floor, grateful for the relief from the crushing weight of cocoa powder and sugar. Kageyama immediately started to unpack the things from the bags and told Hinata to get his measuring cups and bowls, to which he just offered Kageyama a sheepish smile.

 

Kageyama dragged his hands down his face. “I’ll be right back. Unpack everything, please, and don’t screw anything up,” he said before manoeuvring his way out of the mess that was Hinata’s kitchen, whispering a, “Dumbass,” under his breath on his way out.

 

**FROM: Kenma (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) (13:02)**

Halfway! I’m definitely looking forward to that cake!

 

Hinata was vibrating impatiently by the time Kageyama shouldered open his door and made his way back into Hinata’s kitchen. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the sight of Hinata’s excitement. He handed him a bowl, “I need two cups of flour, put it into this bowl and whisk it with this fork. Don’t spill, Dumbass,” Kageyama told Hinata with his back turned. Hinata blushed angrily at his nickname and turned his back to Kageyama and angrily poured the flour into a bowl.

 

They continued on like this for a while, their backs turned to one another, though they often sneaked glances at one another to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to.

 

About ten minutes in, though, Hinata grew weary of the silence and pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on some music. It was audible but quiet enough that Kageyama could hear Hinata humming over it.

 

Kageyama turned around to see Hinata staring at him, a light smile on his lips and flour on his nose. “Dumbass,” Kageyama chuckled and crossed the tiny kitchen to wipe the flour off his face. Hinata’s face lit up at the sudden contact and even more sudden closeness, suddenly hyper aware of the very drastic height difference between the two of them. His heartbeat suddenly sped up and he was sure that Kageyama could hear him. The eye contact between the two of them lasted far longer than it should’ve but Kageyama eventually turned away and went back to his chocolate ganache and Hinata whipped back to his bowl of dry ingredients, smooth from too much whisking. 

 

Eventually, Kageyama figured that it was probably time for the liquids to be added and made his way to the fridge to fetch them. He grabbed the eggs first and shuffled over to Hinata. He hadn’t seemed to notice Kageyama, so Kageyama pressed himself up against Hinata’s back, an egg in each hand, and cracked them into the dry ingredients, set the shells down, and grabbed the hand that held the fork to start stirring them in, since Hinata was completely frozen. In fact, Kageyama wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

 

When Kageyama peeled himself off of Hinata’s back and walked back to his station yet again, Hinata let out a long, rattling breath, and starting whisking the batter far more ferociously than ever before.

 

‘Two can play at that game,’ Hinata thought to himself, ‘If Bakageyama is going to mess with me, then I can mess with him!’

 

Not even two minutes later, Hinata tiptoed over to Kageyama and placed his hands on Kageyama’s (surprisingly pronounced) hips, relishing in the feeling of him freezing up the same way he did moments earlier. Hinata peeked under Kageyama’s arm at the bowl of frosting he was robotically whisking. “What’cha making?” Hinata asked innocently.

 

“N-nothing. Go back-” A cough, “Go back to your s-station and finish the batter, Dumbass.”

 

“Ahhh, but I’m done. I was wondering what you were doing.” Hinata just about purred into Kageyama’s ear and he was hoping that Kageyama was nervous enough to forget the height difference between them because if he looked back, the sight of Hinata with his hands on Kageyama’s hips on his tiptoes craning his neck to whisper into Kageyama’s ear.

 

Kageyama’s hand jerked to a stop and he stopped breathing and Hinata released him, cackling at his reaction. Kageyama pivoted to shout at Hinata to stop being a dumbass but when he laid eyes on Hinata, his face flushed and stretched in a grin that showed all his teeth. Kageyama turned away as fast as he had turned to shout, hoping that Hinata hadn’t noticed his blush but to no avail.

 

Hinata slipped between Kageyama and the counter, putting his hands on Kageyama’s hips again. “Oooh, is the King of Baking blushing?” He said, cocking a bright orange eyebrow.

 

The irony was startling pretty quickly, however, when Hinata realised their position and slipped back out from between Kageyama and the counter where he was previously pinned, his face about as red as a lobster. Kageyama coughed and handed Hinata a round pan. “You can fill this with batter and put it in the oven,” he deadpanned.

 

They went about their tasks in relative silence, faces burning, and eventually the cake was in the oven and the frosting was covered in saran wrap. Hinata and Kageyama were staring at one another across the surprisingly small kitchen. The tension in the air was probably so thick that it could be cut with a knife. They stayed that way for fifteen minutes, when their staring contest was disrupted by the loud beeping of the oven timer.

 

“Could you grab me a cooling rack, please?” Kageyama said emotionlessly, making sure not to let Hinata know how nervous he was. Hinata let out an affirmative hum and leaned down to get a cooling rack out of the cabinet behind him. When he stood and turned back around, he was greeted with a cherry-red Kageyama. Hinata wasn’t really sure what Kageyama was blushing for but lit up like a fire engine nonetheless.

 

“Here.” Hinata said gruffly, thrusting out the cooling rack and nearly hitting Kageyama square in the chest. “S-sorry.” He stammered.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They went on like this for a while, Hinata handing Kageyama the ingredients for the ganache and the both of them exchanging short, polite, one-word conversation (if one could even really call it conversation.) 

 

Eventually, though, the two of them started to actually speak, and with every “stupid” remark from Hinata and every swipe from Kageyama that Hinata found far too easy to dodge, they became more and more comfortable.

 

“Hey, Dumbass, go poke the cake and see if it’s cool enough to frost,” Kageyama said with his back turned, his attention completely focussed on making sure the ganache was warm and not burnt.

 

Hinata squawked excitedly. “Yes, sir!” He bounced over to the cake lying innocently on the drying rack and poked it suspiciously. “Uhh… Kageyama? How do I know how cool the cake needs to be to frost?” He said as slowly as he could, trying to maintain the delicate balance they had both fallen into earlier.

 

Kageyama sighed and ran his hands down his face again before making his way over to the cooling rack with Hinata. He leaned over him in a more cautious echo of earlier’s events to feel the cake. He hummed an affirmative and Hinata’s face dusted with pink yet again. “It’s ready. Do you want to frost it?” Kageyama asked.

 

Hinata nodded violently, a massive grin stretching out his features once again and this time it was Kageyama’s turn to blush. He handed Hinata the rubber spatula he was surprised to find earlier in Hinata’s house (“It was a gift from my mother!”) and the metal mixing bowl (which had made its way over there from Kageyama’s house when he discovered Hinata had few bowls larger than those big enough to eat a helping of ramen out of) full of frosting, and Hinata was off, frosting and humming some song as he went. Kageyama couldn’t resist teasing him, however, and reached his finger into the bowl of frosting, helping himself to a generous serving. Hinata dropped the spatula back into the bowl and whipped around to grab Kageyama’s wrists. “Ooooh Bakageyama stop!” He shouted.

 

Kageyama was expecting this, however, and twisted Hinata’s hands so he was gripping his wrists instead. He turned them around and walked them back to the refrigerator, pressing Hinata flush up against its front and himself flush up against Hinata. With their hands out to the sides, Kageyama leaned over and purred into Hinata’s ear, “Make me.”

  
It was at that moment when the door flew open and Kuroo walked in shouting, “We’re home!” Before he laid eyes on the scene in the kitchen, pivoted on his heel, and walked directly out the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [elfie-42](http://elfie-42.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or leave a comment here letting me know what you think!


End file.
